


Letter in the Dark

by timeforgotten



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforgotten/pseuds/timeforgotten
Summary: A letter was waiting on his desk after his coronation.
Kudos: 19





	Letter in the Dark

My dearest child,

Oh, my darling child, I know not if you are a boy or girl, prince or princess, future king or queen. What I do know is that you are loved, loved like no other. It is late as I write this, on a beautiful spring night, Gaius tells me you will be here soon. I hope you will look like your father, strong and demanding, and I hope you care as I do, loving, compassionate, forgiving. My child, forgiveness, without that there would be no hope.

Camelot is beautiful, you will know that soon enough, magic is strong here, the land sings of it. You are a child of magic. I feared I would be barren. Nimueh and I searched this land high and low looking for a way, we found one. But magic always comes with a price, fear not my child, it was foretold many years ago I would give my life to bring the golden age. I would do it again and again. I may only hold you for a few brief moments of your life but know this, all the time you spent growing inside of me; you are as close to my heart as anyone could be, you will understand this one day. Your children will be your heart and soul. It is worth it for I do not even know you, but I know. Do not let your father marry you for the sake of this kingdom. He and I were wed because we found love. You should be able to marry someone you love. Do not let him or the court decide your happiness.

Use your head. Think, plan, listen, and forgive. Your father has sins he holds dear to his heart and they weigh heavy on his mind. You will have a sibling; they will be the child of Sir Gorlois and the Lady Vivienne. He does not know that I know. Vivienne and I are close, best of friends some would say. I have forgiven her as well. My beautiful child; be kind to those around you including those whose status is beneath you. Your father and I both have a circle of friends, people who are more like family, who would do anything for one another. You will need that. Trust is hard to come by and even harder to keep. Trust in a few but always trust in one, for that one will be your saving grace. Even if they have done something you deem unforgivable trust in them and find it on your heart to forgive them.

I wish I could bestow upon you all the knowledge of my years. But I do not have the time to write everything out and you would never have the time to read it.

You will lead this land to a brighter age young one. It’s written in the stars. Good night my child and know that you are forever in my heart.

Mother

I am leaving this in possession of Geoffrey with the instructions to give it to you when you become of age.


End file.
